


Waiting for love

by Messuaa



Series: WTNV [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Relationships, Caught, Confessions, Confrontations, Earl POV, Hurt, Is this underage? the rules are different in my country so i'm not really sure, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Third Person, Rejection, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Song fic, Unrequited Crush, i tried to keep this a little weird like we know and love it, might add tags as the story develops, sad with a happy ish ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messuaa/pseuds/Messuaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic: "Waiting for love" by Avicii.</p><p>I love Earl so trust me when i say this hurts to write but the idea seemed so perfect so here it is. the song fic noone asked for~<br/>In which Earl is hurt, tries to forget and in the end has to come to terms with how life is.... but not before dropping one painfull line to Cecil.</p><p>"We could have had something. always remember that."</p><p>This is written in 3'rd person from Earls POV</p><p>Please enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for love

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from the break and with me i have this * ta-daa *  
> Got this idea and instantly knew i had to write it even if it hurts.
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment. what could be better? is it good so far?  
> if you see any mistakes please say so and ill fix them right away <3 (i dont have a beta reader sooo sorry ! <3 )

Rays of light rose from the east as the moon was replaced with the spring sun. pollen in the air carried by the refreshing wind, and for once Earls mins was at peace.  
It could be because it was 6 in the morning, an ungodly hour in which no teen should be up, not even for school. Yet he didn’t complain much, because today was Monday, and today many many years ago he was but a young boy at his first scout meeting.

On this day, many many years ago he met none other than his best friend Cecil.  
And he fell in love instantly.

Earls feet dragged over the wooden floor, scrambling around to find a matching pair of socks, managing to hit every corner in his way until finally giving up and going with a purple and a black, found under his desk. HE was usually a neat person, with a sorted wardrobe but somehow that was never the case with his socks.

In the beginning it had been a friendly love. Earl was after all too young to even know what “love” was, but he grew. In so many ways. And he found himself starring more at the football team that the cheerleaders. A few google searches later and he had been confident that he was gay. He hadn’t told anyone, not at first anyway. However, his parents eventually found out when they caught him sneaking in through the front door, hickeys in big clusters on his neck. He had ended up almost shouting it when they kept pestering him, asking “Who is she?” “Are you dating?” So he told them, and his dad had hit him not knowing what else do to. Of course his mom had gotten furious but surprisingly more at his dad for hitting him, than him liking guys. In the end all was forgiven, no dramatic story really just an awkward atmosphere whenever he’s alone with his dad.

He pulled on the pants, shirt, vest and tie that made up his school uniform. Dessert sand- colored pants and shirt, purple west and a black tie. The combination was weird but so was Night Vale High School. 

Earl had hooked up with some guys at this point, he did whenever thoughts of Cecil on or under him became too much and he had to search for some release other than himself and a computer. But it was never love. He had wanted to confess so so many times but it never seemed right, besides Cecil had every girl basically at his mercy. He was single claiming that he simply wasn’t interested but he was most likely just focusing on his studies, at least that’s what Earl guessed. But today was different, he had been psyching himself up all weekend and after years of crying, shouting into pillows and awkwardly looking away whenever they had sleepovers and would take baths or such. No more. He would tell him how he felt and hopefully not have his heart shattered.

A quick look at his phone had him grabbing for his school bag and running to the kitchen to grab an apple and run out the door to his bike. The apple was gone in a few bites and tossed to the side to decompose, as Earl bolted down the streets hearing the faint chime of bells in the distance signaling 7 o’clock. He had a good 30 min ride to the school, other than scout which he still attended even after Cecil stopped to because of that part time job, going to and from school was the only exercise he got. He was slim yet fit so there was no need for anything more than that. 

 

-[7:34]-

 

Students were chilling, most of them outside enjoying the weather after cold nights. Even a dessert can be cold in the winter. He made for the canteen that offered coffee, tea and fruits for free in the morning. Getting himself a big cup of earl gray and a banana, get that potassium, he could head for his first class and enjoy his breakfast there.  
He had math in his first class. Not really paying attention, his eyes drifted to the window and his thoughts to a certain childhood friend. They’d agreed to meet up around the end of lunch, Earl had texted Cecil Saturday night and being very mysterious had said that he simply had some things he’d like to say. Cecil had said yes right away, seeing nothing weird in his best friend wanting to talk.

Another class, this time chemistry. Most of his classmates sighed as the same student answered every question. Some guy with brown curly hair, brown sun-kissed skin and a bit of a stubble going on. It was obvious he was the teachers’ favorite but honestly no one cared, it just meant that they could slack off a little more. Their teacher was talking about the sun, and the height and something about the length of a day which honestly, Earl didn’t care about at all. The sun rose and the sun set, as long as that didn’t change he saw no reason for him to know that the day was actually only 23 hours and 56 minutes.  
His head hung low almost touching the table as their teacher continued to talk for what seemed like forever. Then the bell rang. Chairs dragged over the floor, horrid sounds drowning out their teachers’ voice telling them to remember their homework as everyone tried to get out as fast as possible. Earl wasn’t in a hurry, rather than that he felt a knot form in his throat and his head felt slightly lighter, dizzier. He was nervous as hell, didn’t even have an appetite for the questionable meat offered in the canteen, he stuck to another piece of fruit and some milk.

As any other school, there were tables for the different cliques. The jocks, the geeks (this is where Earls was now making his way as he was indeed a proud and out nerd) the worshippers in the creepy corner, and those levitating? Were they there..

“How come he never sits with us? He’s clearly a nerd I mean none of us know half as much about science as he does!” A voice met Earl as soon as he reached the, clearly in a heated argument with no one it seemed as the rest seemed already finished with this topic. 

It was a common one, ever since that kid in science had started not too long ago.

“I mean aren’t we cool?” a snicker could be heard from the table near bu and as Earl sat down he graciously flipped said table off.

“You know what Neil, it’s his loss.” Earl shrugged. 

Neil looked at him as if he had just said he believed in mountains.  
Earl was usually the one to bitch with him, mostly because Cecil had become that new guys friend and therefore hadn’t spent as much time with him lately. Today however he barely even listened, repeating like a computer. When he wasn’t looking at the clock above the wide door, he was checking the time on his phone absentmindedly eating away at his apple until it was practically impossible to get anymore off of it. 

Half an hour into luch, ten minutes before they were actually supposed to meet Earl was sitting at the edge of his chair, not even noticing the eyes of everyone at the table completely fixated on him. 

“rl- EARL” Neil was snapping his fingers in Earls face finally getting his attention, whipping his head to look at him with his brows drawn together in confusion.

“What?” Came it from the scout who just now realized he had spaced out.

“….. Go, confess, good luck buddy.” Neil said with the most knowing look. 

Of course he knew, most of them saw how Earl often looked after his friend and the smile head wear after just saying hi when passing by each other In the hallway.  
Earl knew this, it was never a topic they discussed like how Neil was crushing hard on Nikkie from the sports class. He knew that they knew and he was thankful that they never bugged him about it, so he simply nodded with a smile and left the table to go to the classroom where him and Cecil would meet up to eat together sometimes. It was a private classroom not used very often.

It was in a less used part of the school as well so students never really went there, it had some teacher lounges and bigger rooms for meetings and such. For now, they were mainly used for theater classes, or bigger school events such as open galleries. His steps echoed through the halls casting themselves off the walls. The lights automatically turned on as they sensed him coming down the empty hallways, voices could be heard but it was clear that they were from another level of the school. It was the door at the furthest end, he was still about 5 minutes early but Earl figured Cecil might already be there.

“Ow-h fuck!” That was definitely Cecil’s voice from behind the door. It sounded in pain, restrained. Earl could hear the sound of a table scraping over the floor as if someone was being shoved into it. 

It felt like instinct, adrenaline shooting though every fiber in the scouts body as his legs picked up a faster pace to make it to the door.  
Earl threw the door open, instantly stopping the muffled voices and creaking of wood. Two sets of eyes stared at him, one pair in surprise the other was glazed over in passion and desire.

“Um” was all earl could muster to say.

There in front of him in broad display was his best friend and mind you crush, leaning over a table hands grabbing at the edge for dear life. Pants around his ankles, hair dishevelled, shirt tucked up and behind him a tall guy with smooth mocha skin, curls and a dark red blush from his ears to his chest. He chocked, unable to breathe he felt the sting in his eyes.

“sorry“ He croaked out slamming the door shut however not moving.

“Shit!” he heard from the other side. He could her hem shuffling to get dressed again.

“What the hell- Cecil wasn’t this a private room?” The guy said and Earl recognized him as the guy from his science class.

“Carlos, babe I’m sorry I forgot I had promised to meet him today.” The voices continued but at this point Earl was tuning them out. He didn’t want to hear, so he ran.

He had prepared to be rejected. For Cecil to be straight, or just simply not interested. He had told himself that he could handle it, he could handle being turned down. This was different. The image of his best friend bend over a class table with someone not him pleasuring him was just too much.  
His vision blurred the tears flowing from his eyes, running down freckled cheeks. He stumbled into the guys bathroom quickly finding an empty stall where he sat on top of the toilet pulling his legs to his chest, burying his head in his knees and silently let his tears flow.

 

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

 

Break passed and Earl somehow managed to pull himself together enough to make it to class. His eyes were red and pouffy, he thanked whatever god that neither Cecil or the guy who’s name he had heard to be Carlos, was in his class. He took a seat in the back his teacher of course noticed but he simply brushed it off as an injury from scout that had started to ache again and the teacher was nice enough to let him be for the duration of the class. Neil send him looks from up front, but Earl just shook his head so Neil figured he was best left alone.  
The bell felt like a gift from above as Earl was able to escape into the hallway. But of course it seemed life wanted to taunt him more because of course he was met with the sight of Cecil and Carlos. Cecil was leaning against the tallers broad shoulders, their hands intertwined and lightly swinging. They were in their own world and at the same time they scattered Earls.  
He felt sick again, he quickly turned on his heels and with a fast pace decided to take the long way to his next and final class. 

The teacher was talking, telling them about verbs and such, but Earl was staring out the window at where Cecils’ class what now having PE. He saw the hungry looks Cecil was sending a person who was blocked from Earls view but it didn’t matter. He knew who they were fore and it broke him.

He was broken.

The bell rang again, with worried looks from both his teacher who was confused that he hadn’t said a thing, and his friends who could only guess what had happened he dragged himself to his bike. His legs worked on muscle memory, going the long way home.

His mom looked at him when he entered, be it a moms instinct or some other power she knew almost before seeing him that something was wrong. She didn’t ask, she just hugged him and send him off to his room with instruction to ‘call if he needed anything.’

He didn’t call because there was nothing that would help. A time machine to take him back maybe but nothing that could remove the images from his memory and apparently nothing that would make Cecil love him. 

No one ever would.

He crawled into bed not bothering to take off his clothes before burying himself in his bed. It felt safe, like home. His head felt a million times heavier than usual, he was beyond crying, just closed his eyes. He lay like that, thought of Cecil making him unable to sleep.

How long had they been together?

Had he had a chance?

Were they even friends?

At some point his mother had come in, she put on some soothing music and left him some water that he very much wanted but could find the energy to drink.  
Sleep didn’t come before late in the night, with a slightly damp pillow his last thought before letting the darkness take him was that he was broken.

His world.

His heart.

His mind.

In matter of few minutes I had all been brutally destroyed, leaving him with sharp pieces cutting his skin, seeming impossible to ever put back together. And if such a miracle did happen, he would still be scarred. He could only hope that he would wake up to relive this horrid Monday but of course he knew in the broken pieces of his heart that he would wake up to a new day.


End file.
